Say something
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Serie de one shots para el reto permanente "Filosofía y Letras" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera". Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.
1. Letra A

**Azahar  
** Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.  
Letra A.  
Azahar: m. Flor blanca del naranjo, limonero y cidro.  
Éste fic participa en el reto permanente "Filosofía y Letras" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera".  
Éste reto consiste en, con todas las letras del alfabeto, escribir un mini fic de exactamente 155 palabras. Puede ser de cualquier personaje sin importar repetirlo.  
××××××××××

Era una especie de terapia después de negarse a varios tipos de medicación o encerrarlo hasta que mejorara. Decidieron que necesitaba algo que no tuviera el nombre de "inestable" en la frente.  
—Necesitamos que te mantengas ocupado — dijo Aurelius.  
—¿También me darán gansos como a Haymitch? — preguntó Peeta, sonriendo. Él le miro extrañado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hacía una broma.  
El árbol llegó a su distrito un día de primavera. Primeramente era para dar frutos, después notó las pequeñas flores que crecían entre las naranjas.  
Su naranjo terminó en el jardín. Con el tiempo se convirtió en un lugar más personal: leía, descansaba e incluso comía algo del pan que hacía.

Todo era tranquilidad hasta que la oscuridad llegaba a sus ojos. No quería recordar esos días como algo malo, así que, cuando comenzaba a ver nublado arrancaba un azahar y la regalaba a cualquier persona que necesitaba algo de paz.


	2. Letra B

**Bailar.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Letra B.

Bailar: intr. Mover el cuerpo al compás de la música.

Éste fic participa en el reto permanente "Filosofía y Letras" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera".

Ambientado en el baile de Katniss y Prim en la boda de Finnick y Annie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus cuerpos juntos, como nunca antes. Sin preocupaciones.

Sus delicadas manos sosteniendo las suyas. Un simple toque. Un simple roce y se sentía como si nunca le dejaría ir.

No lo haría.

Nunca lo haría.

Ambas al compás de una tonada suave; sentía como si volaba. Podría jurar que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Sus ojos… de nuevo esa niña pequeña que necesitaba cuidados y no una futura doctora. No es que le molestara de todas formas verle crecer.

Era lo que siempre quiso.

Pasó la primera melodía y ninguna se había separado en busca de otra pareja.

Se sentían reinas del tiempo.

Quería decirle tantas cosas; disculpas, por dejarla tanto tiempo sola. Felicitaciones, por ser lo que se había convertido. Orgullo, por todo lo que alcanzó.

Un te quiero se atoró en su garganta.

Con unos simples giros su conversación silenciosa terminó.

Hubiera querido decirle todo… pero era tarde.

Ella bailaba en llamas.


	3. Letra C

**Corazón.**

Disclaimer: Todo pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Cualquier error ortográfico es mío.

Esta pequeñísima historia participa en reto "Filosofía y Letras" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera".

Letra C por Cashmere.

 _Corazón: Lugar abstracto en el que están los buenos sentimientos (amor, generosidad, benevolencia, compasión, etc.) y lo más íntimo de una persona._

He decidido que para no repetir tanto a los personajes haré la historia de uno que comience con la letra que siga.

«Cuida muy bien esto» dijo apuntando hacia su pecho con su dedo huesudo, justo donde estaba su corazón. «En cuanto dejes de usarlo como refugio para tus sentimientos es como si estuvieses muerta».

No mentía. Claro que no. Y justo lo sabe en el momento en el que la chica del doce (una de los amantes trágicos, chiquilla ilusa) clava una de sus flechas en el pecho de mi hermano es cuando dejo de sentir algo.

Ese algo que me detiene de tomar venganza de la chica.

Ese algo que no me permite llorar por la muerte de la única persona que quería.

Ese algo que era lo último que me hacia sentir humana.

Son solo unos pocos segundos antes de atacar a la chiquilla. Los segundos suficientes para que una de sus aliadas me entierre su hacha en el pecho.

Justo en el corazón.

Pero no importa, ya había muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.


	4. Letra D

**_Doctor._  
 _Disclaimer: Todo pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Cualquier error ortográfico es mío._  
 _Esta pequeñísima historia participa en reto "Filosofía y Letras" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._  
 _Letra de D por Dr. Aurelius._  
 _Doctor: Persona que se dedica a curar o prevenir las enfermedades._  
** *-*-*-*  
Ser Doctor no era cualquier cosa. Requiere esfuerzo, dedicación y sacrificio.  
Ese había sido su sueño desde los cinco años: ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaran.  
Y lo logró.  
Pero no era ni de cerca con lo que había deseado.  
Las personas ahí eran distintas.  
Disfrutaban de todas las enfermedades que los acogían. La bipolaridad era la más popular, todos ansiaban tenerla incluso sabiendo los riesgos.  
Su consultorio se fue llenando de polvo con el tiempo y las únicas visitas que tenía eran acerca de recetar pastillas que estaban de moda entre los jóvenes.  
Su pluma nunca prescribió algo así.  
Recibió insultos y burlas, dándolo por demente y que tal vez, debería curarse a él mismo porque nadie lo necesitaba.  
Nunca se rindió.  
Cambiar de especialización sería darse por vencido y era inaceptable; sería darles la razón a todos ellos que nunca confiaron en él.  
Se preguntaba si algún día alguien necesitaría de él.


	5. Letra E

**Estrella**

 _Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Cualquier error ortográfico es mío._

 _Esta pequeñísima historia participa en reto "Filosofía y Letras" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

 _Estrella: Persona destacada en su profesión._

 _Letra E por Effie Trinket._

 _-.-_

Nunca había sido especial.

Se sentía invisible en todos los lugares.

Desde que era una niña supo que iba a destacar en algo. Intentó con clases de ballet, ella sería una gran bailarina, presentándose en los más lujosos escenarios de Capitolio.

—Effeelete, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? —le habló el señor Linus, director de la academia. Odiaba que le llamaran así, había decidido que si quería ser famosa tendría un nombre maravilloso.

—Claro.

—Escucha, sé que es muy pronto para juzgar pero... —sus ojos se iluminaron. La reconocería. —, no creo que sirvas para esto.

Nunca se rindió. Sería reconocida, sería una estrella.

Cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de ser escolta del Distrito 12 estuvo a punto de dejarlo. Sabían que merecía algo mejor, no le daban la oportunidad.

Fue cuestión de un año para dejar de querer ser la mejor de todas.

Solo quería que Katniss y Peeta le vieran como la mejor.


	6. Letra F

Fantasía

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Cualquier error ortográfico es mío.

Esta pequeñísima historia participa en reto "Filosofía y Letras" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera".

 _Fantasía: todo aquel conjunto de imágenes, situaciones, representaciones y/o fenómenos que forman parte de la imaginación de una persona y que no tienen correlato verídico con la realidad._

Letra F por Flavius.

 **-oOo-**

Muchos dicen que su vida es solo ficción.

Solo mienten.

Claro que lo hacen, la envidia les corroe cuando no les es enviada su invitación para una de sus maravillosas y exclusivas fiestas. Cierto número de invitados tiene acceso a ellas; famosos, vencedores, millonarios e incluso el presidente Snow.

La fiesta es un éxito. Presume de todos los que asistieron aunque en las fotografías sólo esté él.

Camina por las calles con gafas negras; nadie lo reconocerá ni le pedirán autógrafos. Sin embargo, nadie puede recordar su nombre en el trabajo.

Sus amigos más cercanos han aprendido a no creer cualquier cosa que él diga.

Ya ha sido tomado como loco por casi cualquiera.

Un día su jefe ha tenido demasiado de él y decide despedirlo.

No se molesta en protestar; se convence de que su jefe no soporta que alguien sea más reconocido.

Su glamurosa vida es real, aunque solo la pueda ver él.


	7. Letra G

**Ganar.**

 _Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Cualquier error ortográfico es mío._

 _Esta pequeñísima historia participa en reto "Filosofía y Letras" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

 _Ganar: Vencer en un pleito, batalla, concurso, etc._

 _Letra G por Gale Hawthorne._

-o-o-o-

No siempre lograba lo que quería. Su vida no funcionaba de esa manera, no cuando el Capitolio los retenía en todos los sentidos.

Pero Gale Hawthorne no se cruzaría de brazos esperando a que alguien hiciera algo. Él sería ese _alguien_.

Tenía ideas rebeldes, nunca las dijo. Solo le traerían problemas. Más de los que ya tenía. Y a pesar de que Katniss era indiferente con esos temas, en el año setenta y cuatro se presentó su oportunidad.

Su amiga de años era una vencedora.

Y él algún día lo sería también.

Su sed de victoria era algo que nadie entendía. Ni siquiera él.

Esa sensación de orgullo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, con la frente en alto siendo ovacionado por miles de personas con tu misma ideología.

Y lo obtuvo… no fue como se lo imaginaba.

Porque cada vez que ganaba, perdía a Katniss.

Se preguntó si valía la pena.

Lo hacía.


End file.
